birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder Games Simulator/List of Characters
These are the characters used in the Murder Games Simulator. Characters go in alphabetical order. Abigail Shirley *Team: Team LTIB *Perk: kind (Code LTIB protocol.) Abra *Team: Team Kanto *Perk 1: inventor (A Psychic type.) *Perk 2: meek (Only knows Teleport.) Akane Owari *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: scrappy Amy * Team: Team Pahkitew * Perk 1: annoying (Mean twin.) * Perk 2: sociopath (BT Productions thought it fits her.) Aoi Asahina *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk: cute Angie Yonaga *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: annoying Anil Mercury Bartos *Team: Breakneck Birdies *Perk: devious (An evil wizard that can manipulate other Randomverse characters.) *Item: ancient scepter (The item that best fits his weapon.) Audino *Team: Team Unova *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: peaceful Azelf *Team: Team Sinnoh *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: leader Barry Weiss *Team: Team Storage Wars *Perk 1 (if team): kind (The narrator at one point called Barry nice guy.) *Perk 1 (if solo): rich (Storage Wars motif.) *Perk 2: inventor (Came up with crazy plans in an attempt to win lockers.) Ben Wilburn Warner * Team: Code LTIB * Perk 1: leader (He is the boss of the studio and gets into arguments with Sam, the other leader.) * Perk 2: kind (It fits his benevolent nature.) Beulah Volkenburger * Team: Code LTIB * Perk 1: bulky (She has super strength.) * Perk 2: kind (Code LTIB protocol.) Bugs Bunny *Team: Team Looney Tunes *Perk 1: leader (The most famous character from Looney Tunes.) *Perk 2: devious (The word switcheroo gag comes to mind.) *Item: handgun (Bugs simply preferred the handgun over the shotgun.) Cameron *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: meek (A butterfly was considered "too heavy" for him, and he weighed less than a doll.) *Perk 2: inventor (One of the smarter characters of Total Drama.) Carrie *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: naive Celestia Ludenburg *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: devious *Perk 2: goth Charlotte Flair *Team: Team WWE *Perk: seductive Chiaki Nanami *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: peaceful *Perk 2: kind *Item: grenade Chihiro Fujisaki *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: inventor *Item: grenade Cosmog *Team: Team Alola *Perk 1: cute (Has an adorable appearance.) *Perk 2: naive (Very curious; is commonly depicted escaping bags.) Crimson *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk: goth Dakota *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: annoying (Her habits came off as annoying to her teammates.) *Perk 2: rich (Since her dad was rich, BT Productions made Dakota herself rich as well.) Dave Hester *Team: Team Storage Wars *Perk 1: rich (Storage Wars motif.) *Perk 2: annoying (The other Storage Wars characters found him to be annoying at times.) Dawn *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: cute (Fans of Total Drama loved her.) *Perk 2: peaceful (Prefers to save the animals.) *Item: pet turtle (An example of saving an animal.) Dean Ambrose * Team: Team WWE * Perk 1: lunatic (He is described as The Lunatic Fringe.) * Perk 2: unstable (This perk makes him all the more dangerous.) * Item: rocket launcher (He finds this to be the most dangerous weapon.) Decidueye * Team: Team Alola * Perk 1: leader (First fully evolved Pokemon in Alola.) * Perk 2: survivalist (BT Productions thought it fits him.) * Item: bow (As a reference to how he attacks.) Detective Pikachu *Team: Unaffiliated *Perk: inventor Doctor Mario *Team: Team Mario *Perk 1: kind (Doctor!) *Perk 2: peaceful (It makes sense to find the doctor's presence soothing.) Doris Henry *Team: Freaky Fairiez *Perk 1: kind (Wants to be a real hero!) *Perk 2: naive (The problem is that she sucks at her job.) Dragonlord *Team: Team Dragon Quest *Perk 1: survivalist (The "I Can Rule Alone" trope comes to mind.) *Perk 2: devious (Attempted to manipulate the player into joining him.) *Possible Perk: lunatic (He wants to turn kinder so his fingers can touch Turbo's fingers by accident.) *Item: ancient scepter (To best replicate his staff.) Dunstan Secretii *Team: Human Sunshine Project *Perk: meek (Nicknamed the weakest Secretii.) *Item: magic wand (To simulate Secretii Magic.) Eevee *Team: Team Kanto *Perk: cute (A beloved species within the Pokemon fandom.) Ellody *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk: inventor Elmer Fudd *Team: Team Looney Tunes *Perk 1: survivalist (It fits his job of being a hunter.) *Perk 2: sociopath (The other perk that fits his job.) *Item: shotgun (To represent his rifle.) Elvia Widmore *Team: Breakneck Birdies *Perk 1: rich (She is a millionaire.) *Perk 2: unstable (Has anger issues.) *Item: axe (A pickaxe is Elvia's weapon of choice.) Ennui *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk: goth Fletchling *Team: Team Kalos *Perk: cute Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: survivalist *Perk 2: leader *Item: slingshot Genocide Jack *Team: Unaffiliated (A notorious Danganronpa character only here to score kills.) *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: lunatic Gonta Gokuhara *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: naive *Perk 2: peaceful Gossifleur *Team: Team Galar *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: seductive Grookey *Team: Team Galar *Perk: cute *Item: big stick Gundham Tanaka *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: goth *Perk 2: scrappy *Item: pet turtle Haiji Towa *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk: unstable Hajime Hinata *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk: scrappy *Item: magic wand Heather *Team: Team Gopher *Perk 1: leader (Formed the first alliance of the Total Drama series.) *Perk 2: devious (Manipulated other members of her team to get what she wants.) Hifumi Yamada *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: peaceful *Perk 2: naive *Item: ancient scepter Himiko Yumeno *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: meek *Perk 2: goth *Item: magic wand Hiroko Hagakure *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk: seductive Hiyoko Saionji *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: lunatic *Perk 2: cute Ibuki Mioda *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: naive *Item: flamethrower Incineroar * Team: Team Alola * Perk 1: devious (Takes pride in battling.) * Perk 2: goth (Dark typing.) * Item: flamethrower (To simulate Fire-type attacks.) Izuru Kamukura *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: survivalist Izzy *Team: Team Gopher *Perk: lunatic (This has gone to the point Izzy assumed alter egos from Action onwards.) Jasmine * Team: Team Pahkitew * Perk 1: scrappy (Along with Shawn, found a lot of supplies.) * Perk 2: bulky (She is the tallest character on Total Drama counting Dakotazoid.) Jataro Kemuri *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: unstable *Perk 2: annoying Jay *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk: meek (A member of the Adversity Twins.) Jirachi * Team: Team Hoenn * Perk 1: kind (Tries to help others through wishes.) * Perk 2: cute (Is one of the cuter legendaries out there.) * Item: wish ring (Is said to grant wishes.) Josee *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk 1: devious *Perk 2: unstable Junko Enoshima *Team: Unaffiliated (A notorious Danganronpa character only here to spread despair.) *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: seductive *Item: rocket launcher (Nicknamed the "True Ultimate Despair", and here to cause mayhem.) K1-B0 *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: meek *Item: lasergun Kaede Akamatsu *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: scrappy Kaito Momota *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: scrappy *Item: bow Kazuichi Soda *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: seductive *Perk 2: peaceful Kelly *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk: rich (A rich trophy wife.) Kirby *Team: Team Kirby *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: naive *Item: magic wand (To represent the Star Rod.) Kirumi Tojo *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: devious Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: kind Kokichi Oma *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: devious (So he could look for someone dumb enough to believe his lies.) *Perk 2: leader (Ultimate Supreme Leader) Komaru Naegi *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: cute *Item: slingshot Korekiyo Shinguji *Team: Unaffiliated (A notorious Danganronpa character only here to find friends for Sister.) *Perk 1: unstable (So he could still channel emotions even if the lunatic perk fails.) *Perk 2: lunatic (Super Prince Korekiyo nickname.) *Item: sword (To represent the Gold Leaf Katana used in Angie's murder.) Kotoko Utsugi *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: devious *Item: ancient scepter (Master of the Dark Arts.) Kurokuma *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: annoying *Perk 2: devious Kyle Lipton *Team: Unaffiliated *Perk: sociopath *Item: slingshot Kyoko Kirigiri *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: scrappy Leon Kuwata *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: naive *Perk 2: peaceful Lightning *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: bulky (Prideful of his muscles.) *Perk 2: annoying (Seems to never sha-shut up.) Litten *Team: Team Alola *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: sociopath Luigi *Team: Team Mario *Perk 1: naive (The scaredy cat compared to Mario.) *Perk 2: kind (Is a hero like Mario.) *Item: pet turtle (Team Mario's motif.) Mac Douglas *Team: Freaky Fairiez *Perk 1: naive (He is just a student.) *Perk 2: inventor (Skilled in mathematics.) Madhavi Hayes *Team: Freaky Fairiez *Perk 1: sociopath (A crazy fiancee.) *Perk 2: unstable (You cannot spell "Madhavi" without the word "Mad"!) Mahiru Koizumi *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: kind Maki Harukawa *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: survivalist (Fits her talent.) *Perk 2: goth *Item: grenade Makoto Naegi *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk: kind *Item: shotgun Mankey *Team: Team Kanto *Perk: unstable Mario * Team: Team Mario * Perk 1: leader (He is the star of his own franchise.) * Perk 2: kind (As a hero, he is saving those that got kidnapped.) * Item: pet turtle (Team Mario's motif is the Koopa Troopa, which is best represented by a turtle.) Marvin the Martian *Team: Team Looney Tunes *Perk 1: sociopath (Wants to blow up Earth.) *Perk 2: survivalist (Would eliminate anyone who tries to interfere.) *Item: lasergun Masaru Daimon *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: annoying Maxine Bedford * Team: Freaky Fairiez * Perk 1: bulky (Knows martial arts and can wrestle.) * Perk 2: lunatic (Is one of the more random characters in the Randomverse.) * Item: pet tiger (Has an unhealthy obsession over tigers.) Mayweather *Team: Freaky Fairiez *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: sociopath Meowth *Team: Team Kanto *Perk 1: rich *Perk 2: sociopath (Because of Team Rocket's Meowth.) Mesprit *Team: Team Sinnoh *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: lunatic Mew *Team: Team Kanto *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: inventor Mikan Tsumiki *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: survivalist *Perk 2: cute Mike *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: naive (He just wants to be normal, so he passes himself off as a comedian.) *Perk 2: lunatic (Multiple personalities.) Miu Iruma *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: seductive *Perk 2: inventor Monaca Towa *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: devious Mondo Owada *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: leader Monodam *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: unstable Monokid *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: unstable *Perk 2: annoying Monokuma *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: devious *Perk 2: sociopath Monomi *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: annoying Monophanie *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: cute Monosuke *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: rich *Perk 2: sociopath Mukuro Ikusaba *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: survivalist *Item: handgun Nagisa Shingetsu *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: inventor Necrozma * Team: Team Alola * Perk 1: survivalist (It is only trying to survive any way it could.) * Perk 2: sociopath (Is not afraid to attack anyone that dares to stand in its way.) * Item: lasergun (To simulate Prismatic Laser.) Nekomaru Nidai *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: leader Nia Jax *Team: Team WWE *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: sociopath Opal Duvall *Team: Freaky Fairiez *Perk 1: unstable (Is short-tempered.) *Perk 2: sociopath Pachinko Secretii *Team: Human Sunshine Project *Perk: sociopath *Item: magic wand Patty *Team: Team Dragon Quest *Perk 1: kind (Nicknames the other characters "honeys".) *Perk 2: rich (Throws a party for a Fortune Street winner at the game's net worth, even if said net worth is high.) Peko Pekoyama *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: bulky *Item: sword Pidgeot *Team: Team Kanto *Perk: seductive (Many dex entries describe Pidgeot's glossy feathers.) Pidgey *Team: Team Kanto *Perk 1: annoying (Kicks up blinding sand.) *Perk 2: peaceful (Does not like to fight.) Pidove *Team: Team Unova *Perk: naive (Forgetful.) Pikachu *Team: Team Kanto *Perk 1: leader (The mascot of Pokemon.) *Perk 2: cute (Very popular within the Pokemon fandom.) Porky Pig *Team: Team Looney Tunes Primarina * Team: Team Alola * Perk 1: seductive (BT Productions's headcanon depicts her as having Enhanced Beauty.) * Perk 2: cute (One of the most loved Pokemon.) * Item: magic wand (To simulate Fairy-type attacks.) Princess Daisy *Team: Team Mario *Perk 1: seductive *Perk 2: annoying *Item: magic wand Princess Peach *Team: Team Mario *Perk 1: seductive (So attractive Bowser and Mario will do anything to win her over.) *Perk 2: devious (The horror stories of Peach destroying her opponents on Mario Party and Fortune Street.) *Item: magic wand (An item fit for a princess.) Puppy *Team: Unaffiliated *Perk 1: cute (Puppies in general are cute.) *Perk 2: peaceful (Puppies also want to be playful.) *Item: big stick (Animated dogs love to fetch sticks.) Quail *Team: Team Bird Raboot *Team: Team Galar *Perk: sociopath Rantaro Amami *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: peaceful *Perk 2: kind *Item: wish ring Ricco Secretii *Team: Human Sunshine Project *Perk: inventor *Item: magic wand Rich Brian *Team: Unaffiliated *Perk 1: peaceful (One of several characters meant to be just fodder.) *Perk 2: rich (The perk fits perfectly with his name!) Riley Anderson *Team: Unaffiliated *Perk 1: naive (She is just a preteen girl!) *Perk 2: lunatic (The emotions running rampant in her brain.) Roman Reigns * Team: Team WWE * Perk 1: survivalist (As a reference to his One vs. All motif.) * Perk 2: bulky (An obvious choice for him.) * Item: pet wolf (As a reference to how he howls before going for the Spear.) Rowlet *Team: Team Alola *Perk: cute (A popular Pokemon in the fandom.) *Item: slingshot Ryoma Hoshi *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: goth *Perk 2: peaceful *Item: pet tiger Sakura Ogami *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: bulky *Perk 2: kind Sam Jay * Team: Code LTIB * Perk 1: leader (As a control freak, he thinks he should be in charge.) * Perk 2: unstable (He has a rather short temper.) * Item: handgun (He threatened to shoot other characters before.) Sayaka Maizono *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: devious *Item: grenade Scarlett * Team: Team Pahkitew * Perk 1: unstable (As a reference to Scarlett Fever.) * Perk 2: inventor (As a reference to her high intellect.) Scorbunny *Team: Team Galar *Perk: cute Scotty Raven Jay * Team: Code LTIB * Perk 1: suicidal (In the past, he threatened to commit suicide.) * Perk 2: naive (Became the one to replace Guy.) * Item: shotgun (To invoke the "shotgun suicide" event.) Seth Rollins * Team: Team WWE * Perk 1: leader (He was the creator of The Shield.) * Perk 2: devious (Became the one to betray the team.) * Item: grenade (As a reference to how BT Productions depicts him as a ninja.) Shawn * Team: Team Pahkitew * Perk 1: leader (Of the Pahkitew Islanders, Shawn being leader made the most sense.) * Perk 2: scrappy (Along with Jasmine, found a lot of supplies.) Shirokuma *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: devious Shuichi Saihara *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: scrappy *Item: sword Sister *Team: Team Danganronpa (Kiyo is unaffiliated, so she is competing in his place.) *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: seductive Sky *Team: Team Pahkitew *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: survivalist Slime *Team: Dragon Quest *Perk 1: leader (Symbol of the Dragon Quest franchise.) *Perk 2: meek (Weakest enemy of Dragon Quest.) Sonia Nevermind *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: kind Squirtle *Team: Team Kanto *Perk: cute Staci *Team: Team Revenge *Perk: annoying (Will not stop telling lies about her family.) Staravia *Team: Team Sinnoh *Perk 1: annoying *Perk 2: meek Starly *Team: Team Sinnoh *Perk 1: annoying *Perk 2: meek Sylveon *Team: Team Kalos *Perk 1: seductive (Can charm others into not wanting to fight her anymore.) *Perk 2: peaceful (Her feelers have a soothing effect.) *Item: magic wand (Fairy Pokemon.) Taylor *Team: Ridonculous Racers *Perk 1: annoying *Perk 2: sociopath Teruteru Hanamura *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: seductive *Perk 2: meek The Servant *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: sociopath *Perk 2: survivalist Thwackey *Team: Team Galar *Perk: sociopath *Item: big stick Timmy Turner * Team: Unaffiliated * Perk 1: kind (He tries to help others.) * Perk 2: inventor (He uses wishes to get out of situations.) * Item: wish ring (Since the magic wand doesn't grant wishes, BT Productions used the next best option.) Toad *Team: Team Mario *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: annoying (Your princess is in another castle!) Toko Fukawa *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: unstable *Perk 2: sociopath Torracat *Team: Team Alola *Perk: sociopath (A villain of the RipRed series.) *Item: flamethrower Tottie Babs *Team: Human Sunshine Project *Perk 1: goth (She is the game over girl.) *Perk 2: annoying (Her habit of saying "too bad" has gotten on others' nerves.) Tranquill *Team: Team Unova *Perk: peaceful Trumbeak *Team: Team Alola *Perk: annoying *Item: slingshot Tsumugi Shirogane *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: devious *Perk 2: sociopath Turbo Secretii *Team: Human Sunshine Project or Team Dragon Quest *Possible Perk: leader (She led the HSP through two major crises.) *Possible Perk: kind (She helps the Super Secretii allies when they need her help.) *Possible Item: magic wand (To simulate Secretii Magic.) *Possible Item: ancient scepter (To fight back against any Secretiis that try to take her back.) Tweety Bird *Team: Team Looney Tunes *Perk 1: cute (So that kind characters can vow to protect Tweety, an example being Granny.) *Perk 2: naive (As a reference to Tweety's catchphrase.) *Item: slingshot (Tweety has fired at Sylvester using this weapon.) Ultimate Imposter *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: leader *Perk 2: rich Unfezant *Team: Team Unova *Perk: sociopath Usami *Team: Team Bear *Perk 1: annoying *Perk 2: kind Uxie *Team: Team Sinnoh *Perk 1: cute *Perk 2: inventor Vibrant Wind * Team: Kobe Krazies * Perk 1: leader (Main protagonist of Vibrant Wind Adventures.) * Perk 2: unstable (She went through inner conflict.) Willow Haver *Team: Breakneck Birdies *Perk 1: goth (She is a goth.) *Perk 2: seductive (Her gorgeous looks capture the others' attention.) Xandra *Team: Team X Zone *Item: magic wand Xolo *Team: Team X Zone *Item: magic wand Yasuhiro Hagakure *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: scrappy *Perk 2: peaceful Yoshi Secretii *Team: Human Sunshine Project *Perk: peaceful *Item: magic wand Yuta Asahina *Team: Team Danganronpa *Perk 1: kind *Perk 2: scrappy Zacian *Team: Team Galar *Perk: leader *Item: sword Zoey *Team: Team Revenge *Perk 1: naive (She apologizes a lot, and she also was an only child growing up.) *Perk 2: unstable (As a potential warning for Commando Zoey.) *Item: bow (Commando Zoey's weapon of choice.) Category:Browse